Physical layer devices (PHYs) may include multiple Serializer/Deserializer (SerDes) lanes. Each SerDes lane may include a serializer block and a deserializer block. The serializer block generally converts data from a parallel format to a serial format. The deserializer block generally converts data from a serial format to a parallel format.